Tail
by 2People
Summary: Written by Tia of 2People. What if something happened to Dean while Sam was at college? What if he became something that even hunters thought was a myth. Set in season 1 after Jessica dies, AU.  MERMAN DEAN! Disclaimer: I dont own anything.
1. Dean Is Acting Weird

++++Authors Note: Hey people who read this! I hope you guys like this story. I've been reading Fanficiton for two years and I have come to the conclusion that no one really writes stories about Dean becoming a merman. I have always thought merpeople were awesome so I decided to write a story about my favorite character ever being a sexy merman. If anyone does review please no bashing. Constructive criticism is great, that can make me a better writer but please no flames. Thank You All! Sincerely Tia from 2People++++

+P.S. I know I suck at grammar sometimes so just bear with me here :)+

Chapter 1: Dean Is Acting Weird (Sam's Pov)

We're driving through Indiana to get to our next hunt in Scottsburg, two different angry spirits within twenty minutes of each other.

"Fucking Hell!" Dean groans as he inches forward after not moving the car for what seems like forever. We've been in this traffic jam for an hour, and we're like five minutes away from the town. Dean keeps looking at the time, and as the minutes go one the more frustrated he gets.

"Dean, its eight thirty, relax dude." He gives me a small glare, shakes his head, then looks forward, his death grip on the wheel getting even more intense.

Ever since Jess died and I began hunting with Dean again, I started to notice "things" about him. I don't really know how to explain it but he's been acting, so, un-dean like. He's skittish, he drinks water instead of beer, he hates being on the road in "his baby" for more then ten hours, he makes us stop at a motel every night at eight and when we get to our room he instantly goes into the bathroom for two hours, and most importantly, he doesn't flirt with girls as much as he used to. At first I thought he was just acting strange because of dad leaving him out of 'the know', but he didn't have that "I was betrayed by my daddy" look in his eye. I just, it's freaking me out a little bit. I called him on it before but he just started laughing and said jokingly "are you worried I'm seeing another woman Samantha?". Is there actually something wrong with Dean or did he just change while I was away?

"Ugh, FINALLY!" Dean exclaims in relief when the traffic starts to go, the wreck that caused this whole thing having been cleared up a few minutes ago. I look at the time to see its eight thirty-five, and Dean is hauling ass. We pull off of the highway and pass a sign that says 'Welcome To Scottsburg' (AN:I don't live in Indiana so any detail I mention is probably wrong).

"Dean, your going sixty." I state, looking at him again, but his expressions shocks me, be looks worried.

"Ya so?" he says, hiding the worry in his face completely.

"So we just passed a sign that said twenty-five." He groans in annoyance but slows down.

"You can't just be the college geek boy now can you? You have to be the goody two shoes as well." He says, chuckling at his own attempt at humor.

"Ya Dean, the fact that I don't wanna die because your driving like an ass means I'm a goody two shoes. And I thought you love the car, why tromp on the gas?" he gives me a death glare, then looks back to the road. We see buildings up ahead so he drops down to thirty-five.

"One, she's not just a car, and two don't tell me how to drive her." I put my hands up in surrender as he stops at a red light.

"Ok, ok, sorry dude." He just rolls his eyes and turns left. We find a motel two minutes later and pull into the parking lot. He practically runs into the building while I watch. I look at the time, eight forty-nine. He comes back a little while later looking even more pissed off. He jerks his head and walks to the trunk. "What happened?" I ask while closing the car door.

"Nothing, we're right over there, room twenty." He hands me my bag, closes the trunk, and we walk to the room. He fumbles with the key but finally gets it open on his third try.

The room looks like shit. Yellow walls, old fuzzy brown couch, sixties style looking table and chairs, and two beds with stained to hell comforters on them.

"Well, this is pretty interesting." I say trying to lighten the mood. He grunts in response and sets his bag on the bed closest to the door. He grabs a new set of clothes from it and drops the bag to the ground.

"I call dibs on the bathroom." He says while slamming the door shut, locking it behind him.

"Jerk." I mutter under my breath while grabbing my laptop and setting it on the table. Just as I am about to press the power button I hear a crashing sound from the bathroom and a string of cusses. "DEAN?" I run to the door and try opening it, forgetting it was locked for a second. I don't hear an immediate answer so I start ramming into the door with my shoulder.

"SAM DON'T….." but before he can finish his sentence the door bursts open to show a shirtless Dean on the floor, well only half of him.

The top half of his body is the same human looking Dean, but it's from his waste down that has me step back in shock. His legs have been replaced with a long yet muscular cobalt blue tail.

"Dean?" I manage to gasp out in shock. My eyes are pulled away from his tail and are brought to his eyes, and I don't know what shocks me more, the tail or the look of pure fear radiating from his eyes.

"Sam" he says as he pulls himself away from me and closer to the wall, "I can explain."

End of chapter 1!

+++++Second Authors Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. I will use more detail in later chapters but I never like to overly explain things in the first chapter. Chapter 2 will hopefully be posted soon, and be way longer.

Next chapter: Deans Pov. Explains how he's a merman and his fear, why he's un-Dean like.


	2. What Happened?

**++++AUTHORS NOTE**: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story and added my story to their favorites, it means a lot to me. It is because of you people that I am posting this so soon. Thanks so much everyone. Sincerely with the deepest gratitude, Tia of 2People :)++++

Chapter 2: What Happened? (Deans Pov)

"Sam" I say as I pull myself closer to the wall behind me and farther from him, "I can explain."

Ever sense I became this "thing" I feared that either my dad or Sam would find out, and now Sam is staring at my tail in shock; I never wanted this. When my back hits the wall I know I cant avoid this much longer; fuck it all to hell.

"Dean what…" Sam's too shocked and confused to finish his sentence.

"Just" what the fuck am I supposed to do? Wait why do I sound scared? Fight it Dean! "Fill the bathtub with water" I say, taking all the fear out of my voice. Sam shakes his head then looks me in the eye with confusion.

"Wait what?" keep calm, don't show fear, don't show it.

"Just fucking do it!" he keeps looking at me. "Sam what does this look like?" I ask, rubbing the side of my tail a little bit, feeling the scales that are too dry for comfort.

"A fish tail." He states simply.

"Yes college boy, and what do you think fish tails need?" his eyes flick to the tub momentarily then he looks me in the eye, understanding reaching his eyes. He walks over to the tub, pulls the switch to close the drain and starts the water.

"Dean do you need…" he looks to the water from the faucet to my tail.

"Help getting in there? No." I don't want him touching me. Since I am right next to the tub I grab onto the side, pull myself closer to it, and lift my body up so I'm sitting on the side. I dip my hand into the water and am instantly relaxed; the energy the water gives me pulsating through my veins. I slowly set myself into the tub, and once most of my tail is submerged by the soothing wetness I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Dean?" I look up to Sam and the fear from before rears its ugly head again. I didn't want anyone to know about this. What if Sam can't deal with this and abandons me? I never wanted to admit it to myself but if another person leaves me behind I don't know how I can take it? "Dean." He says again, taking a few steps closer to me. He kneels down onto the floor a foot away from the tub, and looks me in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to know Sammy." Is all I can say.

"How did this happen?" he asks, giving me a look that says he's listening no mater what.

"It happened a year ago in Florida." I start out with, fearing what his reaction will be once I'm done. "Dad and I were hunting a werewolf that killed twelve children. A week into the hunt Dad realized that the attacks actually started two states away, and he thought he could get information in the town where it all started. He left me in Sarasota…" he cuts me off.

"Wait he left you alone with a werewolf?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Sam, its hard enough for me to tell anyone this…" he cuts me off again, a look of guilt on his face.

"Sorry, just keep going." I nod once and take a breath.

"Ya but while he was gone I went to a bar that was an hour away on the coast. I started to play pool and this guy came over, asked if he could play too, I nodded and told him to start." The guy looked to be about two years older then me. He had short brown hair, vibrant green eyes, and a slight Bulgarian accent.

"Dean?" I shake my head to get out of my thoughts and continue on.

"Well all I know is that we played for a few hours, at first it started out as me trying to get money off the guy, but then we put all money aside and just played."

"What was this guys name?" Sam asks.

"He said it was Jay, but who knows if he was telling the truth or not. But anyway, while we were playing we had a few drinks, and when he said there was a bar two blocks down from where we were that had the best poker table in the area I said lets go; I don't know why I agreed, but my judgment wasn't the best after the fourth beer I had." I look into the water at my tail again, close my eyes, and slam my head into the back wall gently.

"So this Jay guy?" Sam asks, trying to get more information on me.

"The next thing I knew we were in the back room of the Bar. He told me that he hasn't met another man like me and it was then that I realized he was hitting on me, well at least I thought he was."

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_**Dude, I had a fun time with you and all but I'm not gay." I say, backing away slightly. **_

"_**Dean I know your not, I'm not trying to force you into anything." He says, taking one step closer to me with his hands raised in an 'I surrender' fashion. I back up to the door, but it's locked, and there are no windows here either. I take the gun out from where it's hidden and point it at his chest. **_

"_**Step back." He stops in his tracks and his eyes show an expression of understanding, wait why the hell would he look like that? **_

"_**Dean, I don't want to do this but I have to." He tries to take another step forward but I flick the safety off the gun, and he stops again. "Let me explain." **_

"_**You have thirty seconds to talk before I blow a hole through your chest." **_

"_**Silver bullets won't do anything Dean Michael Winchester." My eyes widen for a moment, then go back into a death glare. "Because I am a dominant in my species I have to change people into what I am. I have lived for three hundred years and I haven't changed anyone." **_

"_**What the fuck are you?" I ask, wanting to know what this son of a bitch is before I smoke it. **_

"_**The actual name of my species is a Levanith, but in human fairytales and legends I am what you call a merman." **_

"_**That's a lie! Merpeople don't exist." The next thing I know the gun is out of my hand and I am pinned to the wall by his hands, unable to move what so ever. **_

"_**Dean, most of us can't turn others into merpeople, they wait until someone else does. In our world there is one submissive to every ten dominants. I wanted to wait as long as I could, hold off turning someone until I found the right person, that being you." **_

"_**Why me?" he gives me a look of guilt. **_

"_**You are a hunter Dean, if anyone could fight off other merpeople it would be you. I know that you are truly dominant, but by turning you, you can fight off the others if the need arises." **_

"_**You're not making any fucking sense." **_

"_**Dean in my world I am what you could call a gatherer, I physically need to change people, if I don't it causes excruciating pain. I have felt the pain for a hundred years, and I can't take it anymore." Its then that I notice that there is a small tub looking thing holding water in the center of the room. He lifts me up by the neck; I try to fight him but I can't hurt him in any way. He dunks me into the water, keeping my head above the surface.**_

"_**STOP!" I find myself yelling in fear, I have always had control over situations, but I have none over this. **_

"_**Dean please forgive me." I feel something sharp stabbing me in the chest, and I feel a pulse of warmth pulsating through my body. **_

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

End of flashback.

"It felt as if my body was on fire and knives were pushing through my skin from the inside out." I shiver and remembering the pain. I look Sam in the eye, and he looks shocked again. "It was because of my stupidity that this happened to me."

"Dean it…" I cut Sam off.

"And do you wanna know the worst thing about this? I like being this merman thing, I love it. I've never felt more alive, yet I have never been this scared to death either." He looks me in the eye, and stands up. I expected him to leave the room, but instead he sits on the edge of the tub, gently places his hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Dean, you had no control over what happened." He looks at my tail for a few moments, then back to my eyes. "And even though I will never understand what exactly it is your feeling I will support you one hundred percent." And when he said that it felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. "So is this why you have been acting different?"

"I need to be my merman self every day. That necklace you gave me, the protection one from when we were kids, it apparently makes it so I can have legs when I wear it. If I don't go merman by nine at night the necklace will stop working and the tail appears. I was able to hide it from Dad, and I thought I would be able to hide it from you too but I was wrong." He nods in understanding.

"Dean, I'm with you on this ok. We'll keep hunting while looking for Dad; we'll adapt to this."

"Sammy" I say with a smile. "Can we stop the chick flick moment? I think I might be growing boobs now." He chuckles and stands up.

"Well now that I know about you being a merman how about you sleep in here tonight and keep the door open." I smile again and nod.

"Thanks bitch." He rolls his eyes.

"Welcome jerk."

End of Chapter 2.

AUTHORS NOTE: So, how did you guys like it? Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update. I probably won't update every day but maybe once to twice a week. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Tia from 2People.

Chapter 3: Deans Pov. 1 month later with the hunting life as a sexy merman. __


	3. Life On The Road With A Tail

**++++AUTHORS NOTE: I know I said that I would probably never put a chapter up really fast again like I did with chapter 2, but you can thank "****Inuyashasgirl18" for this update. I read her review this morning before I started to get ready for school (I'm a junior in high school) and it made my day. I would also like to thank Dirtdevil76 Enjoy this chapter. Also I'm really liking how this story is turning out and how it will progress in my mind and I'm thinking of making it a verse, I'll probably have 3 or more 10-15 chaptered stories of this. Let me know what you guys think of this idea. Thank you all! And thank you "Inuyashasgirl8" for being awesome! Sincerely Tia of 2People.++++**

**P.S Dirtdevil76. If you were to kidnap my sexy merman Dean and put him in your pool I demand to have access to that pool so I can gaze at his sexiness, haha just kidding. You're awesome Yumi, that comment also made my day! **

**P.S.S Cold Kagome. I'm glad you like my story:) And don't worry; there will be more of this story to come lol. **

Chapter 3. Life on the Road with a Tail (Deans Pov).

"God Sammy this is great!" I don't know how Sam found this abandoned pond, but I've been wanting to swim for a while. I take off my leather jacket, shirts, and shoes and head over to the waters edge. I take off my jeans, leaving it so I'm in my underwear.

"Ya I've been trying to find something like this for a while, a place where you could swim with little chance of being seen." He says, going over to a rock a couple of feet from the waters edge and sitting down. I sit down in the water, take off my necklace and I feel the familiar tingling of my legs disappearing and my tail forming. I throw the access fabric of the now ripped underwear to the side and I push myself into the godly wetness. I move my tail around in the water, and the more I move the more free I feel; then I dive down deep, and breathe the cold water into my lungs. Right now, I feel truly alive. I swim around for a while, exploring the surrounding area of the small pond, finding fish and an abandoned tire or two. When I resurface a while later Sam is looking at papers for the next hunt.

The last month has been the best time I've had in a long while. Because Sam knew of me being a merman I didn't need to hide anything from him. He would make sure we stopped at a hotel every night before nine and he would research all the hotels to make sure they had a decent sized bathtub. I would sleep in the tub every night, getting the best sleep I've had in a year.

"What you got there geek boy?" I ask as I swim towards him. I drag myself up onto the land a little and lay back; swishing the end of my tail in the water.

"I found a better connection to all the victims." He states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Would you like to share that to the guy with the tail?" I ask sweetly, rolling my eyes. He chuckles and lowers the papers.

"Every one of them were fishermen, they were all part of this carp competition a few months ago." I nod.

"So this shifter doesn't like fishermen, do you have any idea on where he would be hiding the victims?" he gives me a small knowing smile.

"Well there was this storage unit that the first victim owned; it's one of those buildings that you can drive your boat into." He replies, knowing I would like these findings.

"So pretty much I can swim in there, and carry the three victims out?" he nods. "Smart dude." Since I'm a merman now we have been able to use my fish like qualities to our advantage on hunts; I'm a deadly hunter on land and in water. We hunted a wendigo a few weeks back, and its cave was right along a slow moving river. I was able to swim to the location with a flame thrower in a waterproof bag, and hide in the water. When it came out of its hiding place I torched the son of a bitch.

"Yep, but are you ready to freak some people out with your tail?" he asks, giving me a look of concern. I roll my eyes.

"I was born ready bitch." I state, even though I question the whole situation.

**+++++Jump in time about seven hours, it is now ten at night+++++ **

I surfaced, my eyes and the top of my head the only thing visible. After we left the secluded pond we went back to the motel to get all of our materials, then we drove about thirty minutes out of town to the river which was surprisingly deep I might add. I look to the building to see lights on, and a figure moving inside. I dunk back down and move closer to my destination. When I swim into the building I watch the scene from under the water.

"Shut up you asshole" the shifter in a teenage boys form growls to the three hostages. (**An: Because Dean is an awesome merman he can hear/talk clearly under water.) **There are three older men, around sixty, and they all look alive. They have small cuts and bruises all over their faces and their hands are tied to the wall. One of them is awake, while the other two look like they passed out from exhaustion.

"Please" the one that's awake pleads, "don't kill them, they have wives, children, grandchildren." As he talks my heart goes out to the old guy a little bit. "I have nothing to lose, just…" and he is cut off by the shifter kicking him in the knee cap, causing him to cry out in pain.

"SHUT UP! You killed my fucking sister! You with your fucking motor boat, you three killed her!" he yells, and grabs a knife. I surface slowly, opening my waterproof bag to grab my gun with silver bullets.

"We didn't know anything was in the water, the signs say do not swim!" the man defends, fear evident in his eyes.

"You…" and I can't take it anymore. I shoot my gun, and the bullet goes right through the shifters head. He falls to the ground, and the old man screams. I put my gun away quickly and grab hold of the side dock. I pull myself up slightly, and the old man looks at me.

"Don't panic, I'm here to get you out of here ok." he takes a few calming breathes and nods. "Now, please don't scream ok?" he looks at me with fear.

"What are you going to do?" he asks, voice shaking.

"NO! I don't mean that." I pull myself onto the dock, showing my tail to the man. His eyes widen in shock but he doesn't say anything. "This is why I didn't want you to panic."

"Wha…" I cut him off with a shhh.

"Please, we don't have time ok." I drag myself over towards him, and cut his hands free. While he moves his hand to get feeling back into them I cut the other's ropes, feeling their necks for a pulse.

"Are…Are they ok?" the man asks, getting over his initial shock of my tail. I look to him, and give him a small encouraging smile.

"Their fine, just really tired." He sighs in relief. "Can you move your leg at all?" I ask, pointing to the one the shifter kicked. He bends his leg, sucks in a breath, but nods. "Ok good, now I know this will sound crazy but I need to bring you all back…" and before I can finish my sentence the door to the small building opens up, showing a flustered Sam. "Sam?" I ask in question, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Dean get in the water now."

"Why?" but before he can answer his thought he is pushed to the side by a familiar person in a baseball cap. After a month of feeling normal and slightly care free I feel fear again.

"Bobby?"

End of Chapter 3.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Now, I know for sure I will not update tomorrow because I have competition lyrical dance practice tomorrow and wont have time. I will try to get an update out this weekend. Thank you all for reading! **

Next chapter in Deans POV. Bobby learns the truth. Does he accept Dean as a Merman? 


	4. He Knows!

**+++++AUTHORS NOTE: ****Thank you all who are reading this! I wrote this really quickly so it's probably written badly, I also had a bit of writers block with this chapter because I'm thinking of the next few chapters and how this story is going to end, so if it doesn't meet any of your standards I am sorry. **

**P.S Dirtdevil76: Now that is a great idea, and we can make people pay extra if they wanna touch sexy merman Dean lol. I can see the sign now, "Come and gaze upon the eleventh wonder of the world, the kidnapped Merman Dean". It would be epic lol. **

**P.S.S: I'm starting this chapter after they help the hostages and burn the body. **

Chapter 4. He Knows! (Deans POV)

"Bobby please listen to me!" I yell as we head into the motel room. After I changed to my legs again we burned the body and brought the hostages to the hospital. The old man that was awake thanked me for saving him, and promised not to tell anyone about my merman secret; but even though that took a huge weight off of my shoulders I had an even heavier weight on me, Bobby. During the whole thing he would give me this look, I can't explain it but to me it looked like a mix of anger, sympathy, and disappointment.

"Dean." He states as he slams the door after Sam walks in. "Sit down." He orders in a rough tone. Once I'm on the bed he stands in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. "How did this happen?" I look to Sam who is standing with his back against the far wall, looking apologetic. He explained to me that Bobby came and demanded to know where I was, the information slipped out apparently.

"It was poor judgment ok."

"Your damn right it was poor judgment, did you look for a way to fix this?" I look him in the eye.

"There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Son, this isn't normal ya idjit! You have a tail, explain to me how that's normal." He looks livid.

"Can we please talk about this rationally?" Sam asks, trying to stop this from becoming a screaming match. I give him a death glare. "Please Dean?"

"Fine" I groan out. "When I first turned into this of course I looked for ways to reverse it, but after a little bit I realized that I liked this…" he cuts me off.

"How the hell can you like this?" Bobby asks incredulously.

"You don't understand! You don't know what it feels like to be in the water, I've never felt this alive before." He shows an expression that says 'I'm listening' so I continue. "When I have legs I feel trapped, like I'm tied together and can't escape." Am I actually saying this? Where the hell is this coming from? "And when I'm in the water it's like energy pulses through my body, and when I swim it feel so, so right." I look over to Sam, and he looks shocked by what I said.

"Dean" I look to Bobby again. "You are something supernatural, you hunt the supernatural Dean." Now that made me angry. I jump to my feet to face him.

"Do I look like a monster Bobby?"

"No…" I cut him off.

"Sam, have I ever hurt anyone since I became this?"

"No." I look to Bobby again.

"The things we hunt, the "supernatural monsters", have hurt others. I haven't hurt anyone. I'm still me Bobby!" he looks out of his element, and Sam steps in.

"Bobby, there is no way to reverse this. I looked all over…"

"Sam?" I cut him off. "You looked up how to reverse this after I specifically told you I didn't want to be normal?" he looks ashamed. "I thought…"

"Dean, I support you ok. I wasn't going to make you change back, I was only looking incase something happened and it wasn't safe for you to be like this anymore." He defends, and I can read in his eyes that he means 'if you go apshit I wanted to find a way to change you before you killed other people'. I don't know why I feel hurt by this, I mean I shouldn't have expected any less from my brother who's a hunter right?

"Bobby, if you see me as a hunt and cant look past the fact that I'm like this now you can either walk away and forget I ever existed, or kill me now." I walk over to my duffle bag that's sitting on my bed and grab a silver knife from it.

"Dean." Sam tries, gently grabbing my shoulder, but I brush his hand off and walk over to Bobby, holding the knife out for him to grab. Bobby looks shocked again, but the shock in his eyes is mixed with despair.

"Son." I shake my head.

"There's only one way to kill a merman Bobby; cut my heart out of my chest, cut it into ten pieces and burn them." When I was in the process of turning from human to merman Jay stayed there telling me useful things I needed to know, one of them being I pretty much immortal now and you can only kill a merperson by doing what I just told him.

"Dean don't" Sam says, but is cut off my Bobby taking the knife from my hand. It felt as if my heart was already ripped out of my chest, he's actually going to kill me. But as I get ready for the blow the unexpected happens; he drops the knife onto the bed and pulls me into his arms. He keeps hold of me for a while before he says anything.

"Don't you ever suggest something like that again son, do you hear me?" he pulls away, but keeps his hands on my arms. "I would never kill you." I look into his eyes and can tell that my suggestion broke his heart.

"Bobby?" I question. He closes his eyes, as if going through information in his head. He takes a deep breath and opens them.

"Even if we aren't related by blood you boys are like family to me. If you don't wanna change this then I'll support you." I sigh in relief, and the weight that was on my chest when this whole thing started, like when Sam found out, has been lifted off of my chest.

"Thank you Bobby." He grins at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I don't expect him to get used to this whole thing right away, but because he cares enough to learn to try is all that matters.

"Now, lets stop this chick flick moment before we start braiding each others hair." We all chuckle and Bobby steps away. "I'll rent a room to get a few hours of shuteye before heading back to the salvage yard." He begins to walk to the door before Sam stops him.

"Bobby, we have two beds and Dean usually sleeps in the bathtub anyway. Just sleep here." He thinks about it for a moment then nods.

"Ok, I'll just grab my bag then." With that he exits the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Well that went well." Sam states, giving me a small encouraging smile.

"Ya, better then I expected."

AUTHORS NOTE: I'll try to do better with the next chapter which I promise to have up either tomorrow night or Saturday night.

Next chapter: All I know is that its in Dean's POV. I'll come up with something lol. If any of you have ideas you can tell me in a review if you want; it's the same as when I'm choreographing dances, I like peoples input. THANK YOU EVERYONE! 


	5. New Hunt

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I want to thank everyone who has red this story and reviewed. Over 900 people have read this and there are 19 reviews for this so far. Thank you all! It means a lot to me:) **

**+Dirtdevil76: You're right; we could be millionaires because of merman Dean lol. And then pictures with him could be twenty dollars per pic lol. We rule with this idea dude:) **

**+IronMaidensRevenge: I'm glad you like this story so far, and thank you for telling me about that other merman story. I'll try to read it soon:) **

**+Daisy: I'm glad you like this story. In my mind I didn't have him changing back in this verse, but I will consider either 1. Having him turn back into a human at the end of the very last story in the series or 2. Make an optional one shot of this story later on that's slightly AU from this universe. **

**+Cold Kagome: Your awesome dude! Your reviews make me smile :) **

Chapter 5: New Hunt (Dean's Pov)

"Dean?" I feel something shaking me gently. "Dean." I open my eyes to see Sammy standing over me, an amused smile on his face.

"What do you want Samantha?" I stretch my arms above my head, getting the kinks out of my body from sleep.

"Nothing, it's just funny to see you asleep in this thing, I mean it's a tiny tub dude." I rub my eyes, and glare up at Sam.

"The life of the merman is a hard one bitch." He chuckles and I sit up straighter. "Did you need something; I thought we were sleeping in today?"

"Ya I'm going out to get breakfast, do you want anything specific?" he asks, and I shake my head no. "Ok so Burger King it is." He sets my cell phone by the tub and heads towards the door. "I'll be back in about ten minutes, be out by then ok?" I give him a mock salute.

"Sir yes sir." He rolls his eyes and exits the bathroom. Once I hear the motel room door close I relax back into the water. I feel scrunched in this tub, part of my tail is sticking out of it, but I don't care. I can't sleep in a bed anymore, I tried a few weeks ago, I just couldn't get a good night sleep. After a few minutes of silence my phone rings. I grab the phone and look at the caller ID, opening the phone quickly once I see who it is. "Hey Bobby."

"Dean." It's been a couple of weeks since Bobby found out about the tail; he's called us four times since then and hasn't treated me any differently. I can tell that he still isn't used to the whole idea, but he's trying. "Where are you boys?"

"We're in Colorado; we just finished a hunt and are relaxing for the day. At the moment Sam is getting breakfast and I'm in the bathroom." The bathroom is our code for 'I'm in the bathtub being my merman self'. I decided not to hide any of my merman stuff from him, if he's going to get used to this he has to be comfortable about me mentioning it.

"How long of a brake are you two planning of taking?" I cup some water into my left hand and pour it over a part of my cobalt blue tail that isn't submerged in water.

"That depends, do you have a hunt for us?" he chuckles lightly.

"I need you boys' help with a hunt in Nebraska." Bobby wouldn't be asking for help if it wasn't serious.

"Ya sure, what are we hunting?" I hear the rustle of papers on the other line and suppress a laugh.

"It doesn't make sense, but it sounds close to Kuchisake-Onna." (**AN. Yes this is a real folklore, look it up, its quite fascinating actually**.)

"Um what?" I ask, not recognizing the name.

"It's Japanese, the English translation for it is 'The Slit-Mouthed Woman'. Her face is covered with a surgical mask, and she carries around a giant pair of scissors. When you see her she asks you 'am I pretty' if you say yes, she takes off the mask, revealing her slit mouth, and asks 'how about now' then kills you the same way she died. If you say no, she kills you instantly."

"Wait so she slits her victims' faces?"

"Yep, from mouth to ear. But what doesn't make sense is that she was in Japan, I don't understand why she would be here." I think for a few seconds, trying to think of some explanation.

"Could it be a shifter?"

"No, I got an account from the only witness. She said it was as if the ghost poofed into thing air, she didn't run to and from the victim." Now that is weird.

"We'll leave in an hour." I reach over and pull the drain, emptying the water from the tub. "Where do you want us to meet you?"

"I'm in Red Cloud, call me when you get here and I'll tell you exactly where I'm staying."

"Ok, we'll see you soon I guess. Bye." We both hand up and I set my phone onto the floor, grabbing my necklace in the process. This is what I hate the most, going from tail to legs. I put the necklace on and I feel the familiar pressure of my legs splitting from one tail, to two legs. When I first became a merman it hurt like hell, but now that I'm accustom to the whole thing it doesn't hurt as much anymore. I grab onto the side of the tub and pull myself up on shaky legs; it's hard to walk after I have my tail for more than a few hours. Once I exit the tub I grab the towel off the hook, and close the bathroom door. By the time I dry myself off and get ready I hear the motel door open.

"Dean, I'm back!" Sam says loudly. I open the door to see him holding two bags of food. He throws one to me and I sit on the bed.

"Bobby called" I state as I open the bag, taking out a sandwich. He hands me a drink and he sits across from me on the other bed.

"Ya what did he want?" I take the sandwich out of its wrapper and take a bite out of it, savoring the sausage and egg flavor before swallowing.

"He needs our help with a hunt in Nebraska, a silted mouthed woman or something." He nods his head, taking a bite of his sandwich. "The problem is it's a Japanese legend and the ghost originated in Japan, and it's not a shifter." He looks puzzled.

"Maybe something that the ghost attached to was brought to America." I nod, that is a possibility. We quickly eat in silence; the only sounds being are from us speed eating the food. When I finish my breakfast I put the trash into the bag and stand up.

"Once you finish your food pack up, we're heading out." He nods and I take my bag, and exit the motel room to check us out.

**Authors note: I hope you guys liked that chapter! My friend, who I won't say what his name is, told me about the Kuchisake-Onna today and I thought it was really cool so I looked it up. Thank you all for reading!**

Chapter 6: Deans Pov, Hunting the Slit-Mouthed Woman and Dean sensing someone's presence in Nebraska. 


	6. Information and Dominant

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't live in Nebraska, I live in Michigan (Go Redwings, screw the lions!), so I don't know anything about Red Cloud. I don't know if there is a park there but I'm going to say there is for the sake of the Kuchisake-Onna legend. Thanks For Reading! **

**P.S. Babyreaper: I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the great review:) **

**P.S.S. Dakumauji: Here is the update lol, I'm glad you like the story. **

Chapter 6: Information and Presence (Deans POV).

"So I got some more info on our ghost." Sam says as I come back to the table. We're about an hour away from Red Cloud and decided to get some food and look up some info for the hunt.

"Would you like to share that with the class?" he chuckles lightly as I stuff a fry in my mouth.

"The legend says that she lived hundreds of years ago and was the wife of a samurai. Apparently she was very beautiful and her husband thought she was cheating on him. He attached her, slitting her from ear to ear as if making a huge smiley face asking 'who will think your beautiful now?'." (**AN: this is all 100% true to the legend, they also made a movie out of this legend, Carved.)** He states, then takes a bite of salad.

"And this whole thing was taking place in Japan right?" he nods. "It doesn't make sense why it's happening in Nebraska now though." He nods in agreement.

"All of the attacks have been happening in a park across from the bank." I take a sip of Pepsi.

"After we meet up with Bobby I'll look around, see if there's anything odd there." We finish eating, pay for the food and head on out again; ACDC being the only sound as we drive. When we get off of the freeway and into Red Cloud I call Bobby.

"Singer."

"Hey Bobby, we just pulled off of the freeway and are in Red Cloud, where are you?"

"I'm at the Hampton in room one thirty." I chuckle. "What?" he asks.

"That seems a little fancy Bobby." I can tell he's rolling his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough why I chose this hotel. Just get you butts over here you idjit." He hangs up, and as I close my phone I feel something.

"Dean?" I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" he looks a little concerned.

"Dude you've been quiet for five minutes." Wait what? "After you hung up the phone you just kept driving with a serious expression on your face."

"Oh sorry." I give him a small smile but he doesn't look convinced.

"Are you ok man?" the feeling gets stronger.

"Yes Mom." He scowls.

"I don't believe you Dean." God damn it.

"Sam there is nothing wrong." The feeling turns into recognition, there's a merman in Red Cloud.

"Dude you can't fucking fool me, I can see it in your fucking eyes man! You look scared!" God Damnit! Pull yourself together Dean.

"Leave me the fuck alone Sam." He glares.

"Fine, see if I care the next time something happens." My grip tightens on the wheel and we drive to the hotel in complete silence. I don't mean to be a dick, but Sam can't let anything go; I don't want him to know about every little merman thing. I pull into the parking lot of the Hampton fifteen minutes later and stop the car.

"One thirty." Sam shakes his head a little bit.

"What?" he asks confused. I open the door while rolling my eyes.

"The room number bitch." I get out of the car and grab our bags. I throw Sams bag to him and we walk into the hotel.

"Come in boys." Bobby lets us into the room and fives us small shots of whiskey. Once we drink the shots he smiles and pulls me into a hug. "How have you been son?" he pulls away and I grin slightly.

"I've been good." I go to put my bag on the table while Bobby hugs Sam.

"So Bobby is there a reason you're having us stay in a hotel like this?" Sam asks. It's a really nice, clean hotel with big rooms. It's like the room is a mini apartment.

"Ya, Dean look in the bathroom." Now I'm curious. I walk into the bathroom and can't help but laugh in joy.

"God this is awesome!" its one of those huge bathtubs, the ones that can fit like four people in them. I turn back to Bobby. "Thanks man." He smiles again.

"I thought you would like it, when I saw you sleeping in the tub last time I saw that you were a little cramped."

"I was, thank you." The fact that he did this shows that he's ok with me being a merman now, and that makes me feel relaxed; I don't have to worry about freaking him out.

"So I'm guessing you two read up on the hunt a bit?" Bobby asks, and Sam answers.

"Ya we read about how she was killed by her husband hundreds of years ago, but we still don't understand how she can be in America." Bobby nods in agreement.

"Well while you two keep researching I'm going to look around the park, see if there's anything out of the ordinary."

"Good idea, be careful son." I give him an 'I'm Dean Winchester, I'm always careful' smile and leave the room. I exit the hotel and get into the car. While driving I can sense the dominant; he's not partnered and the closer to the park I get the stronger his presence is.

I found out about six months ago that I could sense the presence of other merpeople. The first time it happened it was a female dominant and a male submissive in California. Since the dominant found her mate she wasn't hostile, and she actually explained some things to me that Jay forgot to mention. She explained to me that while dominants were in a sense stronger, the submissives were more powerful. We can sense a dominants presence before they can sense ours, and we can also kill them five different ways compared to a submissives one way.

After driving around for a while I found the park that Sam said the killings were happening in. I park my car in front of the bank and as I walk closer to the park his presence is stronger. Someone walks up to me a few minutes later just as the presence washes over me. He has dark red hair, deep blue eyes, muscular build, and was a good five inches taller then me.

"So you're the one I was sensing?" I ask the merman, and he gives me a small smile.

"Yes Dean, my name is Luc." He takes a step closer, and I take a step back. He looks a little hurt, but hides it quickly. "Dean I'm not here to try anything." I chuckle lightly.

"Ya right." he takes a step back as if to prove his point.

"I know you're here about that slit mouthed woman thing." That got my interest.

"Ya, what do you know about hunting?" he smiles.

"When you live for four hundred years you learn a thing or two about the supernatural world."

"So what do you know about this?" he tips his head to the side slightly and starts to walk off.

"Follow me." And I do, tightening my grip on the gun in my belt. We walk along the path for a while, and I start to wonder if he's just trying to get me away from witnesses.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" he stops and turns to face me.

"There is a strange symbol carved into that tree right there." He points to a lone tree by the pond. "It looks like it was carved in there recently." I walk over to where he's pointing and sure enough there is a symbol there. I take out my wallet and a pen, drawing the symbol on a useless business card. When I finish I turn around to face him.

"Why did you show me this?" he shrugs.

"I don't like people being killed Dean." I look into his eyes and can tell that, that's only half of the truth.

"What do you want out of this?" he smiles.

"Why do you think I want something out of this?"

"You're a dominant, they always want something." He gives me a small knowing smile and takes a step back.

"I'll be seeing you around Dean." And with that he walks away, leaving me on guard.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the crappy chapter but it was kind of a filler lol. The exciting stuff will happen later. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Tulpa

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yay! I had a snow day on Monday! That's one of the great things about Michigan, snow days:) **

**P.S. I'm using the Hell Hounds Lair guys in this chapter, but I'm making them be in Nebraska instead of Texas. You might be seeing them later in this Merman Dean verse:) **

**P.S.S. I use the term Glasgow Smile in this chapter. I realize that some people don't know what that is so I'm going to explain it quickly. Its when someone is cut from mouth to ear. It can either be done to leave a horrible scar or to rip your whole mouth open while the victim screams. I know nasty, but it had to be explained. **

Chapter 7: Hell Hounds Lair (Deans Pov)

"So did you find anything?" Bobby asks as I enter the hotel room. I hand him the business card with the drawing.

"This was carved into a tree." He looks at it then hands it to Sam. "Now if you two don't mind I need some tail time." Bobby nods and I head into the bathroom. Lately whenever we stay at a hotel for long periods of time I 'go merman' at least two times a day. It makes me feel more relaxed and I can think better that way. I start the water, pull the drain, and take off my clothes (**AN: Sorry ladies, I know we all wanna see/read about a clothe-less sexy Dean, but I don't write detailed naked stuff lol. But you all gotta admit that Dean Winchester is one of the sexiest fictional characters ever)**. Once the water fills an eighth of the tub I get in, taking off my necklace and setting it on the side. I feel the familiar tingling of my tail appearing and I rub the scales on my side gently.

As the water eases my mind I begin to think. What the hell did that Luc guy want, if he wanted to try to declare me as his mate he would have done it already right? I know he wouldn't have told me about the symbol just to be nice.

"Dean?" I hear Sam ask outside of the bathroom door.

"Come in Sam." He opens the door, looks at me for a moment, then grins. "What?"

"You actually look comfortable in a bathtub, look at that thing." I roll my eyes.

"So you're actually talking to me without a bitch face?" his face goes from joking to serious.

"I admit I was over reacting…"

"Um, hell ya." He gives me an annoyed face.

"But you were over reacting too." He sits down on the closed toilet seat with papers in his hand.

"I wasn't over reacting; I just want to keep some things private in my life." He looks me in the eye, I can tell that he wants to say something but he stops himself. "What?" he shakes his head.

"Never mind, look at these" he hands me a towel to dry my hands. Once they are dry he hands me the papers.

"A Tulpa?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Ya, it was used for meditation. Twenty monks would meditate really hard and what they wanted as a whole would come to life, think about what a couple people reading this from a website would believe." I nod and flip to the next page.

"?"

"They have this stuff up on their website, the whole Kuchisake-Onna legend being here." I look at the second page that has an interview from the only witness on it and read it out loud.

"It says:'Me and my friend Justin were walking home from school and decided to take a detour through the park when all of a sudden this woman with asurgical mask stands in front of us_**. **_She asked Justin if he thought she was pretty; Justin being the nice person he is said yes. She took off her mask, showing her mutilated face. She came up closer to him and asked 'what about now', took out a fucking pair of giant scissors, and cut his face.'" I look Sam in the eye.

"Keep reading Dean."

"I screamed but no one came, I tried to use my phone but there was no signal. When nothing worked I tried to get Justin out of her grasp but she pushed me aside and kept cutting away at his face. When she finished she looked at me, then poofed into thin air." I stop, not wanting to read anymore of this.

"They also say that the Kuchisake-Onna is afraid of 'sharp objects'." Sam states and I chuckle slightly.

"Yes, she uses a sharp object on people yet she 'fears them to death'" I laugh at my own joke, and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Ya well that's what people believe so the Tulpa is afraid of them."I nod.

"Well" I pull the drain to the tub, "we should start getting ready for this thing."

+++++++Time Skip+++++++

"Are you getting anything on the EMF?" Bobby asks me. We decided to hunt this thing in the middle of the night, trying to avoid people as much as possible.

"Nope, nothing." As I put the EMF away I hear a rustling in the bushes. "Did you two hear that?" Sam and Bobby nod. When I walk over to the bushes to find out what's there two guys pop up. "Who the hell are you two?" they have computers with them, and one of them has a satellite looking thing in his hand.

"I'm Ed, and this is Harry." Sam and Bobby come up behind me to hear their introductions.

"You two are the writers of the website?" Sam asks, and they nod with pride.

"Yes" the one with curly hair says, "And you three should leave here."

"And why is that?" Bobby asks, clearly amused by these two nerds.

"We're doing a dangerous job" Ed replies.

"And what exactly is your job?" The guy named Harry answers.

"We're paranormal investigators." Bobby snorts at the stupid title. "I would suggest you three leave before the ghost comes."

"Oh you mean the Kuchisake-Onna? We're here to 'investigate that to'" Sam states in a mocking tone.

"Hmm, amateurs" Ed snorts.

"Ya ok…" I start to say, but the air suddenly turns cold, my breath looking like smoke. "Shit." I take my machete out, causing the nerds to jump back.

"HEY! What the fuck are you doing!" Harry yells, looking at the knife with fear.

"Sam, Bobby; keep these two assholes here would you?" they nod as I walk towards the center of the path. A woman in a long trench coat and surgical mask appears in front of me, her right arm behind her back.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asks, stepping closer to me. I point my machete at her and she backs up a step, fear showing through her dead eyes.

"Hell no."I thrust the knife into her chest, but instead of her poofing into thin air the area around the knife lights on fire. The mask comes off to show her bloody glasgow smile. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens wide, her jaw coming down to touch her neck as she screams. Her whole body goes up in flames and then she's gone. I turn around to face the others. "That's it?" I ask Sam and Bobby, but just as Sam is about to answer the two assholes start screaming. They run from behind Bobby and Sam and run down the path like chickens without their heads.

"Hopefully we won't have to worry about them again." Bobby mutters in relief.

"Dean the legend that everyone believed stated that she was afraid of sharp things, that's why it killed her." I nod.

"So should we destroy the symbol?"

"I'll do that, you boys head back to the hotel, I'll meet you there." Bobby states.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Just get going ya idjits."

"Ok we're going, jeeze" Sam says with a laugh as we walk down the path. After a few minutes I feel Luc's presence again.

"Sam, why don't you go on ahead." He looks at me with confusion.

"Why?" I look him in the eye.

"Sa…" But I'm cut off by a voice behind me.

"Listen to your brother Sammy." I turn around to face Luc.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam asks, stepping forward.

"Sam, just back off ok." I didn't want Sam to meet a dominant, especially this creep. "Luc, leave my brother out of this." Sam looks at me.

"Dean who is this guy?" I sigh.

"He's a merman Sam." He narrows his eyes for a moment. "Sam just get to the car" I hand him the keys to the impala, "I'll be there if a few minutes ok." Sam gives me a look that says 'I'm not leaving you with him'. "Please." He groans, scowls at Luc, and then walks away. "What do you want now?"

"I just want to congratulate you on defeating the Kuchisake-Onna" he states with a small smile on his face.

"Ya, I guess I have you to thank don't I?" I don't want to admit it, buts it's true. His smile widens and he steps closer to me.

"Well you shouldn't be thanking me."

"I don't want to be thanking you, but you found the symbol." He takes one step closer, and I take one step back.

"I didn't find it, I put it there." God damn it! I knew he was up to something.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" he steps closer , and I take out my gun.

"Dean you know you can't kill me with that thing." The next thing I know the gun is knocked from my hand, and my arms are held behind my back. "I needed to get you here." I try to fight him, but I can't move for some reason.

"Let me go!" he starts dragging me through the woods.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for fucking grabbing me and dragging me into the fucking woods?" I feel a burning in my neck, and my whole body feels cold.

"For that." My head feels like its spinning, and everything goes black.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you guys don't hate how this chapter ended! Now I know that Dean seemed weak in this, but he will redeem himself in the next few chapters. I'll try to update within the next two days but I'm not making any promises. I'm taking the ACT on Tuesday and I'm going to prepare for that, I'm trying to get between a 27 and a 30 lol.**

**P.S. I started writing the next story for this verse and will put up the first chapter when I finish this story, Someone everyone knows will be in that one;) **

**Next chapter: Luc's an asshole everybody lol. Dean learns Lucs motives and fights back. **


	8. Submit

**AUTHORS NOTE: Over 2000 people have read this story so far! I want to thank everyone who has read this, reviewed, or added me to their favorites or alert. +Giant group hug+ **

Chapter 8: Claim

My head felt like it weighed two tons. I could tell that I was in my merman form, my body felt dry. I try to open my eyes, but it feels like they have been plastered shut.

"Come on Dean, open those gorgeous green eyes of yours." I hear a voice say. Something warm touches my cheek and I lean into the touch automatically. I successfully open my eyes after my fifth attempt to see Luc above me and its then that I remember what happened.

"Get your hand off me you asshole." I mumble in my drugged state, jerking my head out of his grasp. "What the fuck did you give me?" he sighs, standing up.

"That my dear Dean was a simple anesthetic that knocks merpeople out like that" he says while snapping his fingers. My mind clears a little and I take in my surroundings. It looks like I'm in an apartment. He has me on the bed that is placed in the center of the room, a small living room style area in the corner.

"Why did you bring me here?" he sits down on the left side of the bed and I pull myself to the right, my arms stinging as I do.

"Dean you don't know how much it hurts me when you back away from me." He takes my hand in his and I rip it out of his grasp.

"Answer the fucking question." Stall Dean. Ask him questions till you feel better, then attack him.

"Dean, I haven't seen a submissive in one-hundred and thirty-two years but all of a sudden you show up out…" I cut him off.

"You told me you carved that symbol into that tree to get me here." He sighs again.

"I don't think you are aware but some dominants have special gifts. I am able to see the future when it comes to merpeople Dean. About two months ago I saw you in a dream and learned that you were a supernatural hunter. I could tell that you weren't mated yet…"

"So you put the Tulpa sign up and created a ghost that killed innocent people just to get me here, you are a fucking…" he touches the nerve in my neck with his left hand and covers my mouth with his right. I always forget that dominant can paralyze a person my touching their neck.

"Please, it kills me every time you say something like that."

"Ya well it doesn't kill you in the way I would like." I say, but its mumbled by his hand. He removes it after a minute and releases my neck, allowing me to move. My mind is completely clear and I try to calculate ways to attack him.

"I'm lonely Dean, do you know what that's like? I have been alive for about two hundred years and I've never had a man that I could call mine." Oh fucking hell.

"Ok look asswipe, I'm not going to submit to you." He glares at me and with his lightning speed he's straddling my tail, my arms pinned to the headboard. I try to buck him off but he won't move. "Get..." I'm cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I try to fight it at first but after a few seconds I realize I'm kissing him back. I snap to my senses and bite his lip, hard.

"Ugh." He pulls back and holds his now bleeding bottom lip. I twist my tail so he falls off the bed and I lunge for him. He rolls out of the way as I crash to the ground. He stands up and brings his leg back to kick me in the ribs but as his leg moves towards me I grab it and twist it. I hear a crack from his leg and he falls to the ground while yelling in pain. He holds his now probably broken leg and rolls onto his back, now it's my chance. I look around the room trying to find a weapon within my reach.

"God you are a stupid asshole." I mutter quietly as I drag myself to the living room area, he has my coat lying on the back of a chair. It takes me a minute and by the time I get there I can tell he's trying to get up. I reach up towards my coat and pull it down. Once it's in my hands I reach into the pocket and grab my gun. "You kidnap me, yet you leave my weapons in the same room within my grasp. You are such a stupid asshole."

"SUBMIT!" he yells as he hobbles towards me, I point the gun at him and he laughs a pain filled laugh. "Are you seriously going to shoot me, you cant kill me." I point it at his chest.

"Actually there are five ways I can." I shoot him in the heart four times in a row. After the forth bullet hits his chest he falls onto his knees, screaming in pain falling on his broken leg.

"D…" Blood is coming from his mouth, and he looks at me with pleading eyes. I point the gun at his chest, ready to give him the last and deadly blow to the chest, but I just can't do it.

"Your fucking lucky I don't wanna kill my own kind." I shoot him in the head, knocking him unconscious. I drop the gun and lean against the back of the chair, panting. I should have killed the fucking bastard, but I just couldn't do it. I reach into my jacket pocket finding my cell phone. I turn it on to find ten missed calls and eight messages.

"DEAN WHAT THE FUCK?" Sam yells after the first ring, worry evident in his voice.

"Sammy." I pant out when I feel pain on the side of my tail. I look down to see it rug burned and bleeding; just fucking great.

"Dean are you ok? Where the hell are you?" Sam asks in a hurried panic.

"I don't know where I am." I close my eyes, trying to steady my breathing.

"Was it Luc?" he asks

"Just track my fucking phone and get your ass over here, Luc's going to be out for a few days." I look over at the merman in question, he's breathing.

"Just hold on ok, we'll be right there." Sam states, and I can already hear him typing away at his laptop.

"Thank you." I'm about to hang up but am stopped by Sam saying my name. "What?"

"It's my fault. If I would have stayed Luc wouldn't have taken you." I role my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Sam he would have taken me even if you were there. He wanted me to submit to being his mate, you couldn't have stopped him."

"Dean.." I cut him off.

"Just hurry up please." I say before snapping my phone shut.

**Authors note: yes I know it ended abruptly but it's one in the morning and I need to go to bed lol. I hope you guys like this chapter. There's going to be 1 or 2 more chapters left in this story, then it will be onto the second story lol. THANKS FOR READING! **

Next Chapter: Sam and Bobby find Dean. It could either be Deans or Sams Pov, I'm still thinking about what I wanna do lol.


	9. Found

**AUTHORS NOTE: You guys are awesome people! So far I have 40 reviews! I hope you guys enjoy the final two chapters in this story, but as I said before don't worry, this is going to be a verse and I'm already starting the second story of this verse. The next story will be called Hunted, I'll let you guys guess why its called that lol. **

**P.S. Mechachic: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! **

**P.S.S Storylover28: This chapter is in Sams Pov just for you lol:) **

**P.S.S.S. Babyreaper: You rule dude, that's all I gotta say lol**

**P.S.S.S.S. Dirtdevil76: Thank you for agreeing with me about Dean being the sexiest lol, and I am so jealous! You get to go to the convention? Lucky…..lol:) **

**P.S.S.S.S.S. Crystal F. Flowright**: **Your review made me smile lol, so because of it I am going to do something to Luc just for you lol.**

++++**Daku Mauji.** **Here is the upd8 lol XD**

Chapter 9. Found (Sams Pov)

"Bobby, can you be any slower?" He scowls at me.

"Sam, I'm going seventy five in a twenty five, we'll be there in a couple of minutes." I groan in frustration but let it go. I was able to track down his phone to an hour outside of town. I feel horrible; I know Dean said it wasn't my fault that he was taken but…

"Sam, stop that." Bobby cuts me off from my thoughts. "It wasn't your fault ok."

"Bobby I should have known that, that asshole was after Dean."

"Son, we know where he is and he's safe, that's all that matters at the moment." The car is silent until we arrive at the lone house where Dean is being held. Right when the car stops I run out of the car and towards the door. I try to open it, but its locked. I grab the lock pick from my back pocket and begin to work my way through the unseen maze inside of the door handle(**AN: seriously people have you guys ever picked a lock? When you do it with a metal clothes hanger when trying to get into an accidentally locked bathroom it's like a maze people, it takes patience lol.) **After a moment of trying I hear the click and the door swings open.

"DEAN?" I walk into the house, Bobby right behind me. We don't hear a reply.

"SON?" Bobby yells, worry evident in his eyes.

"Bedroom" Deans voice sounds weak; shit. We walk through the house until we find the closed door which is also locked. I kick it down and Bobby walks ahead of me. The first thing we see is a bleeding Luc. If it wasn't for the subtle rise and fall of his chest I would have thought he was dead.

"Dean?" I look around and I can't see him.

"Here" I turn to my left and look at the ground.

"Oh god Dean." I crouch down to his side, and he looks up at me slowly. He looks too pale, and the right side of his tail looks rubbed raw.

"S-Sam" he coughs out my name.

"Hey, hey." I gently cup his cheek to make him look me in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like shit man." He rubs the un-injured side of his tail, "I need water." He states in almost a whisper.

"Shit son." Bobby is standing over my shoulder, looking down at him with slight sadness.

"Bobby do you have a water bottle?" he quickly takes out his flask of holy water, its not enough to make Dean feel better completely but its better then nothing. I open the lid and hand it to Dean. He gives me a look of gratitude then pours it over the upper part of his tail slowly. When the water runs out he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and releases it. "Better?"

"Better than before." He pushes himself up a little, and then relaxes against the back of the sofa. "This tail can stay dry for about three hours before I start to feel sick." I want to get angry about Luc keeping him dry, but Dean doesn't need that right now. I look at the hurt part of his tail, then back to him in question. "My tail is more sensitive when dry, dragging myself from the bed to here wasn't a great idea." I didn't notice Bobby left until he sets a wet towel on Deans tail. "Thanks Bobby."

"Welcome son."

"Dean what happened?" I ask, not wanting to move him right away; even if he looks better he still looks like he's about to throw up.

"I'm a submissive, Luc's a dominant, he wanted me to submit but I didn't." He explains, looking over to where Luc's bleeding on the floor.

"Submit?" Bobby asks. Dean looks him in the eye and answers,

"I'm a submissive merperson, male and female dominants can claim me as their mate but I have to submit either willingly or by force." Bobby takes in what Dean has just told him and he nods. When he told me this whole thing I asked why he would want to worry about dominants for the rest of his long life. 'Being a merman is worth it Sammy' was his reply that day, and I didn't understand until a while later that he was truly happy.

"What happened though Dean, I mean with this?" I ask while waving my hand in the general direction of Luc's bloody body.

"He tried to get me to submit to him and I said no, I pushed him off the bed and lunged for him but he move out of the way. I broke his leg, dragged myself to my coat and shot him five times, four times in the heart and one time in the head to knock him out."

"You told me that one of the ways to kill a dominant was if you shoot them in the heat five times, why didn't you?" I ask, going from a crouched position to a sitting one.

"I wanted to kill him Sam." He breaks eye contact with me and looks at his tail.

"There's a but in there son." Bobby says, crouching down onto the other side of him.

"It just felt wrong to kill my own kind ok. Yes he attacked me but he's still a merperson." He states looking into Bobby's eyes. "Can we please leave?" he asks in a somewhat pleading tone. I look at his chest to see the necklace around his neck, but he's still in merman form.

"Dean why do you still have a tail, you're wearing the necklace?" he gives me a forced smile.

"I was dry for too long, I'm not going to be changing back for a little bit. One of you has to carry this handsome piece of tail out of here." He says, trying to lighten the situation with humor. Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Sam I'll carry his heavy ass out of here, you grab some wet towels for the car." He gently places one arm behind Deans' back and one under where his knees would be if it wasn't for the tail, and he stands up slowly. "Jeeze son, what have you been eating?" Bobby asks, trying to be funny and break the chick flick moment. Dean wraps his arms around Bobby's neck.

"Hey, this tail is one-hundred percent muscle; this is the weight of a supernatural hunting god." Bobby starts laughing while he walks out of the room, mindful of Deans' tail. I walk into the bathroom that's adjacent to the bedroom to find a cabinet open with large towels in them. I grab a few of them and wet them in the tub, placing them in a plastic bag that's set on the counter. I walk out of the bathroom and am about to leave the bedroom when I hear breathing coming from Luc. I start to see red and I turn around, looking at the monster that kidnapped my brother.

"I know Dean said he couldn't kill you." I take the gun out of my back pocket and clip the safety off. I point the gun at his already bleeding chest, and start to pull back the trigger. "But I can."

BANG.

**Authors note: How did you guys like this chapter? Was is ok? Now there is only going to be one more chapter in this story, but it will actually lead into the next story in this verse. The chapters in the next story will be longer, maybe around 3000 words per. Thanks for reading people!**

Next chapter: Sam has a vision, but about what? I'm 85% sure it will be in Sams' Pov lol.


	10. Vision

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY! YOU GUYS HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY, AND I'M GLAD PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY LOL. Ok now this is the last chapter of this story, but I am putting the first chapter of the Tail Sequel up really soon. The only reason I'm ending this one and starting the next one is because 1. If I was to just have one long story it would never end and 2. If I do separate 5-15 chapter stories then I can have them each have a different theme. **

Chapter 10. Vision Sams POV.

** Vision. **

_**I was running. I don't know where I was but all I know was that something was seriously wrong. I hear the bang of a gun, and I run faster. A moment later I run out of the woods to see a body of water illuminated by moonlight. There is a man with a gun at the edge of water, his back towards me. I hear two more bangs along with water splashing. **_

"_**NO STOP!" I run to the person, grab their shoulders and fling them behind me; I look down into the water. "DEAN!" I see red in the water and my heart plummets. **_

"SAMMY!" I feel someone shaking my body, and I shoot up gasping for air. Dean keeps his hold of my shoulder until I calm down. "What happened?" I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to stop the forming migraine.

"I…saw…" I try to talk but it's just so hard at the moment.

"Calm down Sam, just breath ok?" I take a few breaths and nod. "Now are you ready to talk?" I nod again.

"I was running in the woods and I heard a gun shot, I found a pond or something and there was a man standing at the waters edge shooting two more shots. I pushed him back and I was yelling Dean, then I saw blood and…." He cuts me off with a calming 'shhh'.

"Sam it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real." He sits on the other bed and its then that I realize he's holding a towel around his waist. He runs a hand through his wet hair and tightens his hold on the towel.

"Dean I don't think this is a dream, I had things like this before…" he cuts me off.

"Wait things like what before?" I look into his eyes and sigh, I never wanted to tell him this but I need him to know about what I saw.

"I've had dreams and they came true." He gives me a questioning look mixed with a glare. "I dreamed about Jessica dying before it actually happened, her burning on the ceiling." His eyes widen and he looks mad.

"And you decided not to tell me this why?" Shit he's pissed.

"I didn't think you'd understand." He looks incredulous and stands up.

"I wouldn't understand? I have a fucking tail!"

"I'm sorry ok!" He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks in a calmer voice.

"I haven't had these dreams since Jess died, we've had bigger things to deal with." He nods and starts pacing. We are silent for a few minutes as I watch him pace, trying to think.

"So this all started…?" he asks when he finally stops pacing.

"Less then a year ago; I had dreams of people dying, then I would see their pictures in obituaries days later." He nods. "You're taking this better then I expected."

"Do I need to take of this necklace and show you my tail?" I role my eyes at his attempt at humor. "I'm not mad that you have visions, I'm mad because you didn't tell me beforehand." I nod in understanding. "So in this vision someone shot me while I was in a pond?"

"Yes. The man shot you while you were in the water and all I could see in the water was your blood."

"Bullets cant kill me remember; I can feel pain, get sick, and get hurt, but I cant die unless someone cuts out my heart and cuts it into ten pieces."

"Dean you can still feel pain and be effected by it, we need to stop this from happening!" he sighs and sits down on the bed again.

"Could you tell when it happened?"

"No."

"Could you tell what we are doing?"

"No, but he shot you!"

"Sam, I'm 26, I can handle this."

"But…" he cuts me off.

"But nothing. If you have more informative visions about this later then by all means stop me from doing what causes me to get shot, but otherwise I can't stop living ok."

"Dean…"

"Sam." He says in a warning tone. We stare each other in the eye and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine."

"Well" Dean says after a moment of silence, "Lets go back to sleep before we decide to braid each others hair shall we?" he stands up, pats my shoulder and walks towards the bathroom. Before he closes the door he looks at me, "you know we're going to talk more about these visions tomorrow right?" I roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Dean." He nods.

"Night bitch."

"Night Jerk." He closes the door and I go back to bed, thinking about how I'm going to make sure that vision won't become Dean's future.

END OF THE FIRST STORY OF THIS VERSE!

**Authors Note: Ok so I know I made Dean more accepting of Sam's visions then he was in the show but think about it, he's a merman while Sam is still human, he understands things more lol. **

**Again I want to thank everyone who has read this story, reviewed this story, or added this story to their favorites or alerts. If I was to thank every one of you individually in this chapter it would be too long, so I'm just going to thank you all at once lol. **

**NEXT STORY COMING UP SOON! Its going to be called Hunted Tail. **


	11. Second Story In This Verse Is Up!

**HEY PEOPLE! I WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT THE SECOND STORY IN THIS VERSE IS UP! IT'S CALLED HUNTED TAIL. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT LOL :) **


End file.
